The objective of the present invention is to satisfy a need in the art for an economical and practical combination shipping box and hive for bees. In realizing the invention, a commercial cardboard rectangular box is utilized as the body for the shipping box and hive. The cardboard is sufficiently durable to last several seasons when used as a hive, particularly where minimum precautions are taken to shield the hive from the elements.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device of the above-mentioned character which utilizes a bodily liftable cardboard insert within the box body to support a plurality of frames which may be lifted from the box body with the insert as a unit, flexible lifting handles being provided on the insert to facilitate the lifting operation.
A further object and feature of the invention resides in the provision of economical and efficient feeding and ventilating means on a combined bee shipping box and beehive.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a multiple level beehive containing multiple tiers of supported frames therein and having a vertically elongated body portion formed by telescoping two cardboard box bodies together in assembled relationship.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following detailed description.